


Tadaima , Ash (Im home, Ash)

by Lady_LuKa99



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Ash Lynx Lives, Banana Fish Anime Spoilers, Banana Fish Ending Fix-It, Banana Fish Manga Spoilers, Eventual Happy Ending, Everyone Is Alive, Happy Ending, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I fixed it, M/M, Minor Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji, Multi, One of My Favorites, Photographer Okumura Eiji, Pining Ash Lynx, Post-Canon Banana Fish, Skips alive, Song Lyrics, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-10-19 14:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17602967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_LuKa99/pseuds/Lady_LuKa99
Summary: Eiji regretted few things in his life; that one time he pushed his sister into a wall so hard it broke her nose. That horrible ,horrible haircut he got in 5th grade and not pursuing his career in high jump.But the thing he regretted the most right now, was leaving the way he did. How he let the one person he cherishes most , the boy who owns half his soul believe in his lie. He said he'd be by Ash's side forever , So why did he leave. The wars over, Dino and Foxx are dead he had the opportunity to stay , so what stopped him ?. What made him go back to Japan after the everything's gone back to normal.It had taken him years of toying around to finally get on that 11 hour flight back to New York and show him the promise wasn't in vein. Luckily his brothers back in New York  are here to help him right all the wrongs he made all those years ago."I'm sorry Eiji" Shorter gasped  "But he's gone..."





	1. Sayonara, for now ?

**Author's Note:**

> This is it guys, Banana fish has been one of the heartbreaking and hallariously- brilliant fandoms I’ve been a part of for a long time. So i decided its fix-it AU time . This AU is a little different , all ur faves in Ash’s gang (EXCLUDING FOXX , DINO , AURTHOR and GRIFFIN) are alive!. I Couldn’t stand having my faves dead so I had to fix that. They’re also needed for some funny situations that’ll happen in later chapters 😉  
> So here it is, Syornara Banana fish. It’s been a ride.

** Eiji POV **

 I made you believe in something that ended up being the biggest lie I've ever told anyone. I let you believe in that lie and so many others as the years passed.  I never meant to break your heart Ash , I really didn't think about abandoned you'd be without me when I left . That's the last thing you needed but  I thought it'd help. Ya know, without me there's one less defenceless person to protect. 

I promised you. That no matter where life brought us , no matter how hard our worlds tried to pull us apart we'd always find a way back together . I didn't want your heart broken again because of me.  But after the war with Dino and Foxx finally ended , it should've gone back to normal. We should've been able to go back to our apartment with the guys; drink way to much and stay up until ungodly hours of the morning, even just being able to go shopping without the fear and anxiousness looming over and just live as much of our lives in peace that we could. We should've been able to finally have a break, but when our lives should've been the calmest they've been in months. Our worlds pulled us apart too tight. 

 

**"I'll stay by youre side, my heart and soul is always with you Ash. I wont leave you, not after all we've been through. Not ever"**

 

We tried though, we tried so many times to just be normal for once.

But we didn't go back to normal , not right away anyways. There was always  a looming question mark over our lives. What if Dino comes back? .. or Foxx ?.. what if Banana fish is still out there ?. It couldn't go back to normal and I couldn't stand it, couldn't stand seeing you constantly rocking on  a blades edge. Broken. Beaten and Dark. All because of him.  You still had a million questions that no one had the answers too. We still all lived in fear that being back to normal was just temporary. That's when I knew we couldn't go back to "normal" , we couldn't have the life we wanted. I left for you. I left because I couldn't be a burden to you anymore than I already had , you shouldn't have to be watching my back as well as your own just because I couldn't defend myself.  From the inside I couldn't help you. 

**"Sayonara New York. "**

 

 I had to leave. I couldn't stand seeing what your world had done to you and was still doing to you and half of that worry was because of me. Maybe I should never have come to New York in the first place , should never have decided to meet the young gang leader , Ash Lynx. Adopted son and heir to Dino Golzine , infamous  for his wit , sharpshooting  and ruthlessness towards  anyone that opposed him. 

**"Sayonara America."**

 

But if I didn't come , I would never have known that through meeting Ash Lynx I would've met Aslan Jade Callenreese. The kind hearted boy with a  trouble past just trying to right the wrongs and decisions that people made for him in the past. The youngest gang leader in new York , who's gang is the closest thing to family he has.

My mind kept spiralling downward , just listing all the stupid things I remember about ash. That he hated pumpkins so much that when Skip and Bones  tried to get everyone to decorate for Halloween he right out spun around and walked out of the room screaming, which lead to Skip , Shorter and Sing participating  in some huge game of hide and seek trying to find Ash around the apartment with pumpkin heads on.  Or his hatred for ANY fruit or vegetables, I swear sometimes I really did feel like an older brother trying to get something healthy down him that wasn't Hot dogs or take out. He can shoot a gun point blank at someone on a  moving  vehicle at 75 mph or solve quadratic equations it'd take an adult years to work out in mere minutes.  But he can't cook to save his life.

The infamous Ash Lynx everyone...

And that got me thinking , what would've happened if Ibe had come alone?. Maybe I shouldn't have come to new York , all i've caused was trouble since we've got here since I cant defend myself. Maybe you would've been better if I hadn't come.  Maybe Yut-Lung wouldn't have been your enemy so quickly if I wasn't here , the Blanca wouldn't have had to come back. Maybe then they wouldn't have captured me and then you wouldn't have been forced back into Dino's hands again.  Maybe. Maybe. Maybe. But then if I hadn't come I wouldn't have met you and discovered your crazy world. I wouldn't have met the most kind hearted boy with a heart of gold. I wouldn't have the boy you held my soul and my heart. 

Maybe I shouldn't have let myself fall in love with you.

 My mind was full of maybe's but I knew one thing for certain ; I will NEVER be able to forget you , and that made it all the harder to leave you.  

 

**"Sayonara for now , Ash. Ill come back for you"**

 

Even since I landed back in Japan i've told myself a thousand times that you'd be better off without me . You need people by your side that can defend you. I don't know if I can be that person .  I've been trying to convince myself that's the truth for years. Maybe I shouldn't have fallen for you so easily but you made it hard not to love you, I couldn't say I didn't love you because that would be the biggest lie i've ever told. You shouldn't love me for what I've done to you. I've wanted to go back for years but I couldn't return , I couldn't return until I did something that'd make Ash proud to see me again. But there's always that thought creeping

"YOU left Eiji. Left him soon as your job was done. He's not going to accept you Eiji. You do nothing for him" the devil on my shoulder torments me and sometimes, I think its right. How am i any better than all those thugs who lied to and abused you?. I left because I couldn't be a burden to you , from inside I couldn't help you. I was just another civilian that couldn't shoot a gun or fight to save his life. By your side from the inside there was no way I could help you . But from Japan , I could make a difference.

In 11 hours Ash , I'm going to prove to you that I didn't let you believe in a lie. That forever means forever no matter how hard our worlds pull us apart. That last Sayonara I told you Ash , that no way meant goodbye forever.

 Id prove that to you in 11 hours.

**"Sayonara, Japan"**

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** Time Skip ( 11 hours later in New York City) Eiji's POV **

I started walking in the general direction I remembered Ash's bar was : start at central park then turn left from the north exit , wait till you pass ...two?  sets of traffic lights and follow the side street down , pass the shops until you reach the dollar store?. Then turn down the alleyway with the red bricks . I know id get some things jumbled , reading the complicated signs was bad enough, but at times I had no idea where to turn, its been 4 years. But my feet just took over , like I wasn't even thinking where I was turning. Even though I couldn't remember my way about , it still felt all too familiar. The constant blaring horns ,  the bright lights , the hussel and bussel of the alleyways where everyone tried to avoid crashing into each other . Even the air still smelt the same, lingering with the smell of overpriced food.

How could so much yet so little change in the space of a few years...?. Or was it just that everyone had moved along without me?. It's slowly been dawning on me since I arrived in New York. I was the outside once again. 

But I got there , somehow moments later I was met by the all too familiar ascent towards a wooden door with a black wildcat scratch down the front of it . This was definitely the place , I was about to enter the Lynx's den once again. It was no or never.

 When I opened the door it seemed ordinary?. The feeling off lingering familiarity crept on me again , everyone was sitting around having a laugh whilst playing pool or throwing darts. It's almost like time stood still from when I here for the first time years ago. I heard a couple of whispers bounce around as the heavy door closed behind me with a slam ,somehow  echoing around the already noisy room as everyone stared at me . Obviously this place is still for Ash's gang only , they were all surprised to see an outsider from the "straight world" here.

Well there was no way out now , the return into the Lynx's den begins now.

" No way." I heard a small voice gasp from one of the bar stools. 'I know that voice' I thought smiling , he hasn't changed a bit has he. "Hey look second's back : the bosses boyfriend's  back ...  EIJI !"  Skip shouted racing up to the stairs, even though years had past it was definitely him , still nimble , bright and smiley  as ever except maybe a little bit taller.  Before I could say a word he crashed into me , linking  his arm round mine and pulling me  down towards the crowded bar. Everyone went from curiously looking around at what all the commotion was about , and started looking tense ??  - like they think Eiji will report back to Ash

"Shorter ! Alex ! Bones ! Kong !. EVERYONE!. Look what the wildcat dragged back in!" Skip finally let me go as we got down to bar level , pushing me forward into everyone's view.  
"EIJI !!! "Bones and Kong enveloped me into a huge bear, I definitely forgot how cuddly these guys were ,almost knocking  the air out of my lungs and making me stumble backwards  until finally I was dragged out of their embrace by Shorter. "They all believed you and Ash were a thing, so obviously you'd have a second's power "  Shorter chuckled whilst patting me on the back as I looked around again , after hearing I was apparently "Ash's second" everyone seemed a lot more curious about who I was, they almost seemed scared of me like they feared i'd report whatever they did to Ash. Shorter obviously realised and gave me a quick hug before holding me at arms length "I mean , I was pissed for a bit but no one can be mad when they see you two together" Shorter laughed rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. Ash meant a lot to him, anyone could see that he was practically like a brother to Ash. "So ,Fly boy. Welcome back" 

After a few minutes  I finally got everyone to calm down long enough to explain myself and why I came back. We were all settled around one of the free pool tables ; some positioned on chairs and others leaning against the pool tables edge,  everyone was looking at me intensely but I couldn't meet their eyes. "- I need to right the wrongs I made all those years ago guys. I don't know how to do it , but here seemed like the best place to start" I got the strength to lift my eyes  . I couldn't tell what they were thinking, but they were all too quiet and couldn't look me in the eyes , the atmosphere around us seemed to grow thicker and thicker. It was finally shorter who spoke , moving as the chair scraped against the wooden floor nudging people aside so he could stand beside me. 

"I'm so sorry eiji ..." shorter  replied leaning against the pool table , back to everyone else but looking me dead in the eye " Ash ain't here dude..

... he's gone  "

 

 

It felt like I couldn't breathe , no way was Ash gone.  Trying to keep whatever composure I had left, I looked back at Shorter for any sign that he was lying but he'd tilted his head back so I couldn't see his eyes. Everyone's stunned silence spoke for itself , there was something they weren't telling me.  "That's not his way. All he's been through, Ash wouldn't just die like that". It was like some sick joke. Ash , he couldn't be gone just like that. He survived all that torture and heartache Dino put him through for years and years just to die like that. He wouldn't let himself die that easily, It'd be disrespectful to him to assume he's just die like that , without fighting back. Not Ash

"He's ...gone?" I asked, tilting my head down as  tears threatened to pool in the corner of my eyes , shaking like a leaf as I gripped the side of the pool table.  Id given up trying to hold myself together, I wasn't Ash. I wasn't a gang leader who could keep it together for his team , I couldn't keep be strong when I was hurting on the inside. But I didn't want them to see me like this for the first time after years .

"And I never got the chance to tell him".

 


	2. I know EXACTLY how to sort this

** 3rd Person POV **

"Hey. Hey Eiji he's  just joking !" Bones interrupted , pink braid flowing as he pushed between the pair quickly as he could grabbing onto Eiji's elbows nudging lightly ,hoping he'd at least get the younger boy to look up. When he did finally manage to look up he was met with everyone's terrified faces as tears fell from his reddening eyes , flowing slowly down his cheeks "Shorter!! How could you say that" he could hear all this commotion going on around him but couldn't figure out where about it was coming from as all there voices just blurred together in frightened panic. "Omg please don't cry the boss with ACTUALLY kill us if he finds out we make you cry" Bones tried to explain looking terrified at the thought of ash finding out someone in his gang made Eiji cry.

"He's fine , he's fine . The boss is fine!"

"SHORTER WHAT THE HELL YOU MADE HIM CRY !" Shorter finally let up his act and gave a small chuckle, budging back so he was sat entirely on top of the pool table , the rest of the gang surrounding him watching intensively wondering  how he was going to explain this. 

"Don't worry fly boy. He's gone to San Francisco with Max for a few days ,said its for  some sort of 'father- son bonding' they missed" he laughed again , pushing down his sunglasses and tilted his head to directly face Eiji to assure him he was being serious this time. "he's back in a couple days through , don't you worry". Hearing Shorter's soft and assuring  voice again made Eiji well up a little, how after all this time when he basically deserted them after his job was done..  WHY were they being so nice to him  after all he'd done. They acted like nothing happened. "He'll be so happy to see you!. We have to tell him ,he'll come back  sooner if we tell him Eiji's back!" Someone suggested but Eiji didn't recognise her like he did the others; she had side shaved black hair with silver rings coiled between the woven strands and heavy black eyeliner, maybe  a new recruit?.  The rumours of his connection to Ash  must've spread throughout the gang seen as even a new recruit seemed to know his connection to Ash.

"No! He cant come back. Not yet" Eiji made everyone halt into a questioning silence , looking back at him awaiting an explanation "Its a long story.. How long do you guys have " Eiji chuckled , the words catching in his throat as he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly and he saw bones and Kong pull up a chair. God how was he going to explain this... 

....................................................................................................................……………………………………..…………………………..

"You haven't spoken to him after all this time ??. So he has no idea about any of this. He has no idea you've come back. He really doesn't know " They questioned after Eiji  explained everything. Mostly everything that is. A little less the "falling in love with Ash unexpectedly" bit , but mostly everything.  "Yeh , it was kinda an impulse decision" Eiji scratched the back of his neck , shrugging, still not really knowing what to say, he'd thought about it a thousand times over what to say to the gang on the ride over , he'd even practiced but every time he tried he kept stumbling or it felt like a cop out . He could never gets the words out how sorry he was that he left them the way he did.

"I need to show Ash I didn't lie to him , that Syonara wasn't forever. I promised that we'd meet again when the time was right." He didn't really know what was going to come out of his mouth next but he knew the best idea was to be honest with the guys, its the only way he's fully earn back the trust he lost in them." It's taken me years I know , and I'm sure you all just think I abandoned you when my photography job was finished" each word that came out of his mouth seemed to burn him as he shuddered "That I didn't care about you all . But I needed to go back , people needed to hear about all the shit you guys go through not because of you're own actions. You fought for Ash, I bet you would've fought with him even if he wasn't your boss, you fight for you're brothers who fight along side you".

"And that's what I've done." Eiji began to explain pulling out an article on his laptop **"NEW YORK GANG SAVES MILLIONS FROM LETHAL DRUG"**   scrawled across the top in bold black letters. As they read further into the article it started to make sense this wasn't just another police reported article. 4 columns filled with endless ….  and interviews the gang remembers doing the first day they met Eiji. Random snapshots of the gang,  some were just photos of them being teenagers"I took all of these whist I was here ,when Dino the pedo-stash dinosaur  started causing trouble".

**(A/N- Everything that's in BOLD is what's written in the article)**

**Photographer Eiji Okumora goes inside one of New Yorks most infamous gangs to discover .. they're just like us ?.** The next few pages were littered with snapshots and cameos Eiji had taken throughout his time with Ash gang. Some with them playing pool at the bar , playing games and laughing just like normal teenagers would. Others of when they visited Ash's "parents" farm , him teaching Eiji how to shoot. Video's of Shorter , Ibe and Eiji lounging in the back of the truck ,Ash purposefully speeding up and going over speed bumps a little too quickly. Halloween when Skip, shorter and Bones chased after Ash with pumpkin heads on. Sing , Shorter and Alex singing their hearts out at karaoke -that still remained one of the funniest nights of Eijis life" . You never would've been able to tell these guys are part of one of the most feared gang in New York. You never would believe that the laughing , blonde haired teenagers hands had been forced to kill countless lives just to be able to stand there alive. It all looked bizarrely normal.

**"These guys don't fight because they want to. All they ask for is a normal life , but that luxury has been taken away from them because of Golzine. Especially Lynx's"** Alex scans the screen, skipping a few lines ahead **"He wants nothing more than to leave this life behind, but its the life he was born into ; now he cant escape"**

"Eiji you did this. THIS is why all the charges against us were suddenly dropped?. It was you." they all looked at Eiji in disbelief "WE though it was Max or Jessica that'd pulled some strings with the police. We thought it was closer to home" The black hair girl piped up again, looking just as shocked as everyone around her but Shorter's eyes remained glued to the computer screen, "bet he wishes he told you now" he mumbled quiet enough so Eiji wouldn't hear him but those members closer to him would ,making them chuckle "Even from 11 hours and 7 thousand miles away, youre still looking out for us Fly Boy. ".

"You guys are my brothers now. And I fight along side my brothers wherever we may be" Eiji began fumbling with his laptop , he couldn't meet their eyes because he knew he'd break "I hoped this would make up at least of little of what I've done to you all". He had missed them all so much , he's missed all the annoyingly hilarious things they all. The little things he'd gotten used to after spending months with them but when he left those annoying things didn't happen anymore, it didn't feel like home.  It'd been so long since he'd seen them but they treated him like nothing had changed. These guys were really his brothers.

"I mean there was nothing to forgive anyway but for your conscience we forgive you Eiji" Alex smiled , backed up by a huge chorus of "yeah!" by the rest of the gang , Eiji could finally breathe a sigh of relief , he needed his brothers to forgive him if he wanted to make everything right again"...The boss however. You two need to talk that out. That between you and him" Shorter suggested , he knew out of everyone the best idea was NOT to get between Ash and Eiji when they were having an "important talk". "How is Ash?. After everything ...?" . Eiji didn't even want to ask but he knew he had to find out. " He's 'gettin there'. Everything he's been through its gonna be with him forvever in one way or another. We cant expect his to suddenly go back to being an average teenager." Alex butted in , saving Shorter who blew a small sigh of relief. He hated explaining this "He's still too conscious that he'll get caught again. That one of us will get caught. That he'll have to go back to Dino". 

"We hear him mumble to himself sometimes , especially when he's shooting alone and thinks no ones listening" Kong laughed , twisting a blade between his thumb and forefinger "I cant understand him at the best of times with his IQ. But whatever he mumbles definitely doesn't sound like English".

"What are we doing!. Fly boy needs a drink, we all do. To celebrate old times.; Kong , Alex , Bones. come on! lets get them fixed up. Lexii set up the game" Shorter announces as he starts heading towards the bar ,the boys following him quickly as 'Lexii' convinces the rest of them to help her set up the game, leaving skip and Eiji alone by the pool table.

"Its good to have you back ... Oni-Chan" Skip leaned in saying the last part in the girliest voice he could muster before bursting out laughing soon as he finished the sentence. "Ash taught you that didn't he ...?"he sighed , Skip couldn't even reply from laughing so hard so Eiji just took it as yes and made a mental note to punch Ash later because of it. "Have you learnt anymore whilst I was away?" Eiji asked , remembering in the apartment they all shared when they had a quiet night Eiji had attempted to teach Ash and Skip Japanese. "No .. but we'd practice with the books you left" the younger boy replied before he leaned close whispering"I still hear him some days in his room , practicing" He peered round again, making sure the rest of the boys had left the room "He can hardly pronounce "arigato" but he's got two words he keeps repeating, over and over again".

" Sayonara" and "Okaeri" (not going to lie I google translated this. Apparently its "welcome back home" you'd say it to your spouse/ loved one when they return home. Idk how accurate it is). Eiji couldn't see his own face but it was obvious he was growing redder and redder the more Skip talked heat slowly rising to his cheeks. Why was Ash practicing that?. It made no sense. "Oh , erm right. Ill have you try teach you guys more whilst I'm here then ,huh "he suggested ,  trying to salvage whatever composure he had left . "Cant have you guys dumbstruck when you come visit me and Ibe right?"Eiji chuckled as Skip seemed to explode ; asking a million questions about Japan , Eiji's family, Ibe and his family but thankfully Alex , Cain and Shorter chose the best moment to come back with a tray of brightly coloured drinks.

"To the return of our brother , both in arms and heart" Shorter raised his glass ,strong voice echoing across the bar,making everyone silent for a second before a huge cheer erupted , mixed in with clanking glasses then a huge group hug with Eiji trapped in the centre. "You did nothing wrong Eiji. You were following your dream and Ash knew that , we all did. You've helped him and us in more ways than you even know. But if you are still determined to right all the "wrongs" you think you made .. we'll be right behind you , as brothers".  

"Well get him back for you Sky boy. You have my word as a brother and as Ash's best friend" Shorter told Eiji above the loud cheering of the bar "now take a load off and have a drink. I know EXACTLY how to sort this".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANDD CHAPTER 2 IS UP!. SORRY ITS A SHORT ONE IM TRYING MY BEST TO GET AS MANY OF THESE EDITED AND OUT AS POSSIBLE BEFORE EASTER BREAK!.   
> Anyone have any idea what Shorters plan may be???


	3. YOU, I WANNA TAKE YOU TO A ..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAYYY NOW WERE GETTING GOOD. 
> 
> This chapter was really really funny to write just because of how cliché it is. There is a time skip of about 4 days between when Eiji first arrived and where this scene starts , Ash has just got back from San Francisco with Max and his boys have been planning with Eiji ever since he's got back.  
> Now we start to see what Shorter and the boys have been planning

**3rd person POV**

They've been walking for a while, much longer than the grumpy and sleep deprived teen would've liked considering his boys told him they were just 'heading for a bite to eat and a catch up'. He's been back for a couple days since his trip with Max , he's seen them all day after day so that must count as catching up?. Apparently not considering how he was practically forced out despite his obvious reluctance and quiet behaviour since they left,  but the boys just continued walking along; Bones and Cain walking behind talking about some random video game they've been trying to beat with Max and Alex following close behind. Shorter was upfront next to Ash asking all sorts of questions about his trip so San Francisco but Ash was just replying absentmindedly.

As they continued to get further and further away from the hangout, the cafés and take away places Ash knew his anxiety increased even more "Guys. I have a lot of questions" the blonde haired teen asked coming to an abrupt halt , interrupting Alex and Max's conversation about the last time Sing's managed to prank them both with his yo-yo.

No one wanted to be the first to answer, knowing as much as they did and knowing how well Ash is getting information out of anyone. They were all worried."Go ahead Boss" Lexii replied, making everyone's breath hitch knowing their cover could well and truly be throw in a matter of minutes. 

"Where are we going?. And why the hell am I here?. Why couldn't Sing come along , or Skipper!. They're part of the gang too" Ash replied.

" What do ya mean boss ?. We told you ,we're having a catch up. Isn't hanging with your boys a good enough reason to come out?"

" We could have hung out in the den, there's a bar there. Why drag me out!" Ash jabbed back , still unsure why he'd been pulled from quite a peaceful night sleep , catching up on the actual devil that is jet lag since his trip with Max. "and you didn't even answer about Skip or Sing! dont try dodge the question Max!"

"Hey boss calm down. Sing said he was busy tonight anyways in China town and Skipper just wanted a night in , they're both kids  remember. They need nights off sometimes" Alex smoothly spoke , trying his best not to irritate Ash even more.

"I AM CALM!. IM SO CALM IF I WERE WATER YOUD BE ABLE TO FLOAT ON ME!"

"Suuuuureee buddy, you're the embodiment of 'calm and tranquil' right now" Shorter snorted scruffing Ash's hair up and pulling him down the street again , motioning for the rest to follow behind. "Besides, you needed to get out. The young boss , having a proper night out with his FAVORITE SUBORDINATES ,admiring the WONDERFUL Nightlife of china town. I mean look the around;  the beautiful lights" 

**(A/N- Everything that's in bold is what Ash is thinking)**

"...the sweet smelling food" Cain piped in , coming to join Shorter walking alongside Ash.

**Okay just breathe**

"Well find a bar and just let loose" Max added, coming to join the boys with Alex

**Be patient. Patience yields focus Ash**

"Get a few drinks down you, we'll loosen you up" Alex nudged Max and laughed. All the boys were nearly taking up the entire street walking side by side.

**Patience Ash, this Is not the time to loose your temper**

"We can find some fuuuunnn .. with all the erm, chicks?" Bones tried , unable to think of anything else. Clearly it didn't work because soon as the words left his mouth , everyone audibly sighed ,they could all see Ash was getting closer and closer to loosing it. "Ah-hem , come on boss we've at least earned a good  night off after all that training you put us through" Lexii  piped up , whacking bones around the head and tried desperately to save the situation. 

Ash had had enough , he knew his team were up to something , they have always been bad at lying to him even over the simplest things , today was no expection. But he huffed again and decided to follow his friends down the crowded alleyways of China town. He hated to admit it but they were right the lights were really beautiful; they were so colourful and made everything seem happier ,  glistening of everything they could reach, bringing light into even the darkest of places, huh , reminded ash of someone he used to know. 

He still wishes he'd been able to keep that promise of bringing him here one day during festival time together. They'd be able to enjoy something together , alone for once , something just for them. He just wished he'd kept that promise.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

After what seemed like endless back alleyways and stalls Ash started to recognise something was definitely off. The beautiful lights and fresh smelling stalls covered with food and glistening trinkets we're becoming less and less , replaced with the overpowering neon signs and the smell of alcohol ... lots and lots of alcohol. Being the wildcat he is , Ash because entranced by his surroundings, peering down every alley almost out of instinct looking for something , anything that seemed off .

He could hear the blaring music echoing throughout the street

..They walked a bit further passing through a narrow archway ... then down a small back alleyway

Yep there's that smell of alcohol assaulting his nose again.

As they walked out into a slightly larger street , the first thing he noticed were the blazing neon signs glowing in disgusting shades of pink and blue ,he had to squint at to avoid being blinded. As they walked further he started to notice a few more things that he really didn't recognise, he's patrolled round China town for years and his best friend used to lead round here, he should know everywhere here like the back of his hand.

Everyone seemed very friendly but that was normal, everyone was laughing and joking. One particular group of boys smiling wide when they walked past them , paying particular attention to Ash. One guy even winked at him when they passed.

Small groups of men slumped together talking, beer bottles in their hands.

Wearing ..less than appropriate clothing considering it was late November ..

Standing a little TOO close together as they talked now Ash looked twice... Dancing a little too close too ....

OH and now they were making out , GREAT!

WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY 

..

..

...

Then it hit him.

"Guys." Ash paused , trying to think if the best way to phrase this   "you know I think of you all as family"

"Awee thanks Boss!. We love you too" Bones and Cain replied, not really sure what else to say but really hoping Ash wouldn't blow up about it. Thankfully he didn't say anything ,Ash shook his head and turned to face Shorter slumping an arm around his shoulder and patting his chest.  "Now Shorter as my second, you know I think the world of you. And that I trust you implicitly to tell me the truth" he asked inquisitively Shorter nodded , mimicking Ash pose and putting his arm round the smaller blondes shoulders 

"Great. Now why dont you tell me. WHY THE HELL wer'e at a gay bar !?!." he screamed , making half his team jump out of their skin and nearly made the drunk couple stop making out in the corner from the sudden noise

"Anddd there's Ash's "patience" out the window !" Max sniggered sarcastically whispering to  Alex behind his hand trying to hold their laughter  "didn't take him long did it ... all of 5 minutes" he grinned, trying to keep their voices to a hush so Ash wouldn't hear then. 

Through all the laughter Ash's brain finally stepped into gear again ... putting all the jumbled pieces together. Lets just say he looked less than impressed at his friends right now. "So THIS is why you said we couldn't bring Skip along .." Ash gasped... "and why we had to leave  so late"...  "And YOU shorter.. you told me to "scrub up well". "I even wore a new shirt I got with Max....FOR A GAY BAR!?"

"Well that's gotta be a new record!. he didn't last 5 seconds last time with Ibe and I. should get someone to time it next time" Max nudged Alex again as they continued to hear Ash no more than 5 feet away having a not so subtle "discussion" with the rest of his gang. 

"... Out of everywhere guys you choose a place called "Bottoms up " at least have SOME CLASS !"

"We told you boss , you seemed really tense boss and we all thought you needed ... help ?" Bones shrugged , emerging from his hiding place behind Cain attempting to calm Ash down slightly .

"and a LAPDANCE would've helped ...?". "Who put you guys up to this ?.. Alex ?... Shorter ?. bet it was Shorter "

" Oh come on boss , its not even lap dance night ,that's next weekend at 7 " Shorter winked , tapping Ash playfully on his chest ,making Ash even more uncertain why he'd been dragged here "We don't know.. you might like that sorta stuff"

"In NoT a BoTTom SHoRTer!"

"Suurree Boss. You TOTALLY didn't turn into a lovestruck teenage boy every time Eiji came into the room. Not. At. All"

"I AM a teenage boy. And Eiji... he .. he made me breakfast , and did the laundry !!!. He was practically best buddies with all the housewives in the goddam building!. He was more of a bottom than I will EVER BE!" Ash erupted, rearing off the conversation , muttering something to him selves about big brothers and pumpkins.

So wait ... let me get this straight" Ash started after he'd had his mini breakdown , squeezing the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger.  "So you guys thought , a way to help deal with my stress . Was to get some random male stripper to give me a lap dance ....." Ash asked questionably. Until Lexii came beside him , hooking Ash's arm in her own and motioning for Shorter to take the other, dragging him towards the club's entrance explaining "Like Shorter said boss , that wasn't exactly it".

"Its karaoke night! And you need to loosen up a bit. You've been slightly better since you've got back form San Francisco with Max .. but there's still something off" she added trying to lighten the situation " .. any ways we have to send Eiji some photos of your shananigans tonight don't we .. give him something to smile about all the way in Japan"

"Yeh .... HE needs something to smile about" Bones, Alex and Cain followed cheering at the idea of Eiji staying "Maybe that'll make him come over next time he's free ... 4 years has been a long time without seeing him"

 

** Ash POV **

"A long time" doesn't even begin to cut it...  
Imagine remembering over and over again how you lost the love of your life in an afternoon. The last words you said to them. Sayonara.

Remembering How it all happened, how he left. How I didn't go after him, how I  LET him go. Plaguing nightmares so much you couldn't even look at yourself in the mirror. Eiji  moved back home. Back to his normal life without the constant fear, gang war and without me. He was happy , he was safe again.

That was 4 years ago and I haven't had a call once.

Saying Syonara to him fall those years ago .. was almost too fitting  


"Ye come on boss it's karaoke night !?.. let everyone hear that beautiful singing voice of yours" Alex made me snap back before I could spiral further. My boys , always trying to cheer me up , this is why they're the closets thing to family I've got. Always there for me. I had to put on a brave face for them at least.

" I can carry a tune about as well as a dead Whale Alex , and you know it" I laughed back as Lexii and Shorter finally let me go near the club entrance, using my other hand to wipe away the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Naahhhh" Alex gave me a pondering work , looking like he was trying to find the best way to phrase it and failing dramatically.  "Not EXACTLY a dead whale .. more like one that's slowly dying ??"

"Wow that's for the vote of confidence guys " I laughed ,causing all my guys to snigger "excuse me I hadn't had chance to perfect my singing voice in my youth. Ya know fighting for my life ,trying not to be captured and abused by a bald dinosaur with a pedo stash ... kidna took priority a bit .."

We walked towards the entrance, I could see Shorter was typing something. This was going to be an eventful night indeed "Better late than never"

 

**To:FLY-BOY**

**From: Shorter**

**"Were heading in. Get ready kid."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it. Huge thanks to my best mate for helping me with the clubs name and making this chapter way more funny than it should've been! <3\. I'm off college for a few days so should be able to get more chapters out. Give it a like if you enjoy and ill see you soon   
> \- Luka <3


	4. You're really back home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woah 2 chapters in less than 24 hours!. Yep that's what a day off college gets ya guys.  
> I used two sings in this chapter  
> "Summer Nights from Grease" and "I'm coming home by J.Cole and Skylar Grey. I DONT own either of these songs and all copyright goes to the original creators , yes I have changed some of the lyrics towards the end but this is due to it fitting more with the situation and context i've put the song in.  
> Hope that makes sense :)  
> There's more to come where this came from ,  
> Luka <3

The blaring music just got more and more intense as the boys entered the bar , as did the smell of alcohol. It practicably made Ash's eyes water as he took his first steps into the unknown behind the heavy purple curtain. As they walked further into the crowd the karaoke show was in full effect. Lights spinning and glistening as they shone on the large stage that was occupied by a lone man , absolutely butchering Mr Brightside.  The singing alone made Ash's toes curl but everyone seemed to be enjoying it , singing along  at the top of their voices at the parts everyone knew ,  so who was he to stop people having fun. "I still don't understand why you boys chose Karaoke?!" he shouted in attempts to be heard over the racket. 

"Simple. You needed to relax, and karaoke is bloody funny!" Alex answered , slinging and arm over Ash shoulder an guiding him further towards the bar , waving for the boys to follow. "Come on boys. Gets go get some drinks while the boss finds us a seat" he suggested , dragging Cain , Bones and Max towards the bar, giving Shorter a subtle wink once Ash's back had turned. The plan had officially started , they just hoped they could all hold their nerve. 

** Ash POV **

The man had finally finished the song now a young couple were called up to the stage, both of them looked slightly tipsy  swaying slightly and leaning on each other for support before bursting out into random fits of laughter as they were handed the mic's . For anyone with half a brain it was obvious they'd been together for a long time judging just how well their voices matched and how they mimicked each others movements almost effortlessly  like it was second nature. Then as everyone quieted down the all too  familiar first notes to Grease came on , making everyone applaud and cheer. 

Oh shit. It was gonna be one of those summer nights then. 

After the first couple verses I could tell they were WAY too into this song. The longer it carried on the more in character they got  , even going as far to get  members of the audience to act as the T birds and Pink ladies standing on opposite sides of the stage just like in the movie each member of the couple being consoled by their respective "gangs", this was starting to be one of the funniest things I've  seen in a while. Even more so when Bones and Cain were dragged up by a  T- Bird to join in ,they didn't even hesitate before climbing up on stage  breaking into song and dance along with other drunken bar goers. My boys, how they never fail to amaze me , but seriously how did they know the routine so well!?. 

 ** _"OH Uh well-a well-a well-a huh!"_**   everyone sang along with the couple , including the gang and I . Just for a couple of minutes I could forget about being Ash lynx , the wanted criminal and  leader of the infamous new York gang  

_**"TELL ME MORE , TELL ME MORE WAS IT LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT?!"** _

For a couple minutes I could be Aslan , a typical teenager on a drunken night out with his boys , being idiots together and having fun in a karaoke bar. 

 _ **"HE WAS SWEET , JUST TURNED 18!"**_ Everyone sang ,making my arms involuntarily flail  about. I laughed , swaying my arms above my head , laughing along with Max and Alex. Downing the last shot on the table , Shorter dragged Alex and I  up closer to the stage so we could get a better look at Boes and Cain's "performances". It was too good an opportunity to miss, to see my boys act like normal teenagers for once not ones that had been caught up in a drug war for months prior was an amazing experience. It was almost like I was dreaming , for once in months and months I could let go. I didn't feel the need to be constantly looking over my shoulder for the next threat or next person who wanted me dead. It was MY welcome home night; with my boys , my brothers , where no one knew who we were so we're free to act like idiots and no one could judge us for it. Putting my arms  over Alex and Shorter's shoulders, pulling them closer for  a quick group hug as I swayed along with the upbeat music, shouting every lyric I remember at the top of my lungs. It felt amazing to let go. 

**_OH Uh well-a well-a well-a huh!"_ **

Even though I was having a fun time. I kept getting pulled back  , seeing the couple move so effortlessly around each other just reminded me how we used to be.  There was almost an unwritten communication between us, we just knew what the other was about to do or what they were thinking. I only wished he would be able to have something close to that with someone else in the future. But I wished I didn't have to try find someone again I could share a bond like that with. I dont know if id be able to in the end. 

_**"It got colder, that's where it ends"** _

The song suddenly got slower, this was the part everyone hated. When sandy and Danny admit how  their summer romance  ended, that they know they'll never see each other again , even though they were in the same building  in reality.  **(A/N - HEHEHEH).**

 **"So I told her wed still be friends "** The couples changed, standing back to back and slowly walking towards there respective gangs. It was almost too ironic at this point ,  I tried my hardest to hold back tears that threatened to fall. But the more distance the couple put between themselves and the subtle heartbroken glances they kept sneaking back at each other. I was being dragged further and further under.

 **Wonder what she's doing now ..."** the young man sang looked into the distance with a blank but heartbroken look, really looking like he was ready to cry as the song came to its closing lines.  Anyone could see they truly were made for each other, Sandy and Danny I mean. Or did I mean the couple on stage. They worked so well together, they were perfectly in synch and knew how to match each other  immediately , something about the look in their faces made me think  they've experienced this kind of heartbreak and separation before.

 Even Max and Jessica. Anyone could see even though all the fighting they cared for each other and Michael to no end. There was no limit for the love between them

 Maybe even ..

 Eiji and I?

**_"Summer dreams ripped at the seams ... but ah ho ah....."_ **

Eiji and I.

Eiji and I ?

Were we made for each other??

**_"those s-summer ....niiiiigghttts"_ **

 

"Ended. Just in time , I was about to loose it" I thought , quickly wiping my eyes with the back of my sleeve before anyone saw. Clapping Alex and Shorter on the back and hugging them again , I couldn't thank them enough for dragging me out here tonight they dont even know , laughing along as we met a  flushed Bones and Cain when they returned from the stage. 

"How the hell did you guys know EVERY move in that song?!. When the hell did you guys watch musicals!" I asked , laughing after hugging them both handing them back both their drinks. When we were all walking back to our table they stayed a step behind the rest of us ,  looking back and forth between  each other awkwardly , like they were having a conversation with just their eyes.. "It was Eiji , he showed us. Grease was- is his favourite musical . We had a free afternoon in the apartment when you were all out patrolling and he looked so bored, so we watched it with us" Bones rubbed the back of his neck , almost like he was embarrassed that he remembered the fun time he had with Eiji, because I was there. "No idea we'd remember it after all this time" they both laughed again , taking a long sip of their drinks.

I needed to fix this , it was meant to be a fun night out. 

"Well damn. We should've recorded it , like Lexii said we need something to send him in Japan right!. Make sure he remembers us out there , bet he'd be proud of how much you remembered" I laughed , trying my best to put on a smile, their funny memories of Eiji's time here shouldn't have to be secret just because they made me sad. "And you boys are lucky we did!. Max piped in , laughing  , skidding his phone across the table towards us , sure enough he caught it all. Bones and Cain's "amazing" T Birds choregography , the blaring music , the laughter as Shorter , Alex and I swayed along ,yelling the lyrics as loud as we could. We really did look like normal teenagers. 

"He'll love this guys. He really will" 

…..……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

It had been a few songs later that I could see everyone was getting slightly agitated, even though I had no idea why I came up with an amazing solution.  More vodka.  

"Right come on i'm getting everyone another round. Hang tight guys" I shouted over the noise , standing from my seat and making my way around the circular table we were sat on. After many protests they finally figured it was no use and I was going to go anyway "Hang tight , ill be back before you know it" I winked , making my way towards the bar. 

"Shots of Vodka. Make them strong!" I told the bar tender. turning around to look out towards the club as they made my drinks. There seemed to be less people on the dancefloor right now, maybe because the karaoke has stopped for a while due to a "technical difficulty" but that didn't stop the blaring dance music coming through the speakers and some determined people still dancing the night away.   

There was a piercing screech of feedback from the microphone when the dance music suddenly stopped a second before the drop - ha sucks to be those people on the dance floor. Mumbling broke out among the crowd and bar goers  as I turned back towards the bar , leaning against it slightly. I didn't want to see what kind performance it would be if that's how it started, probably gonna sound just as bad as me at singing. 

(A/N Eijis lyrics are in bold and Ash's are underlined) 

 ** _"T- Tadaima -- home. I'm home. Tell -- i'm coming home_** " a voice crackled  came through the speaker , but when I  turned the stage remained dark and empty. Typical , first the microphone starts crackling and cutting out and now the lights are broken too , that or the poor bloke got stage fright . I laughed to myself ,downing the shot the bar tender gave me before asking for another whilst waiting for the round of shots I bought for the boys.  The music soon started again and the microphone was reset. Poor guy , at least he had another chance now everything was fixed. The lights suddenly flashed on and off again as the music hit , everyone stopped their conversations now we were surrounded by darkness. Soft music flowing though the speakers. 

Wow this guy wasn't actually a bad singer.

Sounded so .. sweet and innocent. 

He really meant what he was saying. You could practically hear his heart break behind every word.

 **I've never felt so strong eh**  
**Feeling like there's nothing that I can't try**  
**And if you feel me put your hands high, hey**  
**And if you feel me put your hands high, hey**

I had to see what this guy looked like. His voice sounded all too familiar, I must've at least met him before!. It was way to familiar just to be another guy in a bar. Its too familiar , every word sent tingles down my spine. 

What I was met with was enough for my mind to go completely  blank , all I could do is stare.. this must've been a mirage or drunken hallucination.

 **This is my story this is my song**  
**If you ain't got the heart, don't attempt to try this at home**  
**It's just a poem from a man once living wrong**  
**Now I'm in the zone, tell the World I'm back home**

I couldn't believe it was him. No ,Eiji was 11 hours away in Japan with his family. No way was Eiji right here , in new York in this crowded bar , looking straight at me. Singing his heart out. I dint even notice all my boys have come to join me at the bar, knowing smiles plastered all on their faces, apart from Bones and Cain who looked like they were on the verge of tears. None of them met my eyes ,they all kept their eyes remained focused on the stage. "Is... Is that actually him Shorter", the purple haired laughed when I was finally able to speak, I've never felt so weaken by another person in my entire life.

"Well well. Looks like cats got your tongue Ash" Alex laughed "Who knew all it took was a brother to come back home to silence the famous Ash Lynx" laughing again he took the tray of shots from out my hand. I couldn't really tell , everything felt numb. All my focus now was on the stage. 

 **To appreciate the sun you gotta know what rain is**  
**cause your famous others think you dont know what pain is**  
**But I bounce back, would ya look at that**  
**I take my spot at the top and I ain't looking back**

"Go get your man wildcat" Shorter reassured me , grabbing one of my arms along with Alex and shoving me further towards the stage , handing me a microphone. They could only do so much , they got him here. it was my choice what happened next. "Dont let him go this time" 

Before I knew it, I was walking straight up to  Eiji. Heart caught in my throat. This was my last chance to get it right , before the opportunity slipped through my fingers again. He saw me coming , of course he did. Even through the bright lights I could see his smile; that smile I loved so much the smile that could brighten up my day in an instant . The smile I missed more than anything I ever had before. 

_**I'm coming home  
I'm coming home** _

He came and sat on the edge of the stage, legs swaying out in front of him whilst I just stood in awe , in the middle of the dance floor. Everyone could sense what was happening was important so they all backed away giving me a clean line towards the edge of the stage , and to Eiji .

 **  
** **Tell the World I'm coming home**  
**Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday**  
**I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes**  
**I'm coming home, I'm coming home**  
**Ill tell the World I'm coming.**

 ****I had no idea what I was meant to do , but soon as Eiji stood back up onto the stage and offered me his hand, I just let my body take over. This was no time for thinking , I didn't need to think about what to do or say with him. It was instinct

 

Hey Dear Lord please help me get the demons out 

And then help me get my genius out And get back to what I had  


If my good's outweigh my bads, do you think my mistakes have gone

I guess try and see, it's on my diary, I'm living for my boys . And you belong with me.

 

_He's mine. He's back with me. There's no way i'm letting him go now I thought as I hugged him tight , tears already flowing down my cheeks but I didn't care I had him back, back with me. As I pulled back I could see Eiji's face was full of tears , his eyes turning slightly red from the amount he was crying and snuffling, raising a hand I wiped the tears from him eyes taking one hand and placing it against my chest right over where my heart was beating at a million miles an hour as he looked me directly in the eyes again and sung his last verse._

**I'm back home , I'm back home**  
**Ill tell the World I'm finally home**  
**I've Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday**  
**My kingdom awaits I hope they've forgiven my mistakes**  
**I'm coming , I'm back home**  
**Tell the World I'm finally …home**

 

 **"** Okaeri Eiji. My love" I whispered as I pulled him in for a kiss. At the start it was awkward as I didn't know where to look or put my hands. His lips were strong and firm like his exterior yet at the same time soft and gentle, like his personality. It wasn't hot or sexy or anything that you've read or seen in movies when two people have their first kiss. It was full of all the emotions we've kept secret and hidden for 4. long. years ; all the pain , all the anger, all the resentment and self hatred.  Before I could pull away he starred to bite my bottom lip while kissing me, pulling me right back into my fairy tale. Our feelings were exposed, we were exposed. His fingers started twisting themselves through my hair, making me giggle into the kiss , he never let his hands fall from my hair, instead using them to pull me closer into the kiss We didn't even notice the song had ended and the lights have gone dark , leaving them on the stage surrounded by darkness.

 

 


	5. Yes I'm sure down deep inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACKKKKK!. Sorry about that huge delay I've had a lot of college stuff on and I'm in the middle of final projects. But finally I can complete this fic!. I've loved working on this because of how much freedom I've had with it and even got to add a few lines from my own life into it. Everyone's response to it has been so overwhelming and kind. This fandom is one of the most creative and equally hilarious I've been a part of in a while.

Reluctantly made their way back to the table where they were met by; Shorter , Max , Alex  and the others were waiting  smiles plastered across their faces. 

"Way to make a fucking entrance Fly Boy!" Shorter pulled him into a hug after pulling Eiji  reluctantly from Ash's grasp. He chuckled again, talking with Eiji  whilst Ash lent over the table to grab his abandoned shot he'd left before the whole Eiji fiasco started. He still couldn't believe he was here , he was in constant fear that'd he'd wake up aged 8 in Dino's mansion and have to replay his life all over again. That Eiji and his friends and everything that happened this year was all a dream he'd have to re live and know exactly how lonely he'd end up in the end , and never get to be with him. 

"- never seen our Ash so dumbfounded in HIS life" Ash got pulled back to reality before he could spiral again by his boys gossiping with Eiji around the table . "Are we sure this dude actually has a 180 IQ , when he couldn't hold a tray of shots still for longer than a minute" Max asked the rest of the gang whilst Eiji had to clap a hand over his mouth to stop him from laughing , Ash shaking his head denying everything the boys were saying , meanwhile putting his arm around Eiji's shoulders , slowly nudging closer and closer to his the more his boys mocked him.  "See he's even getting closer to you now!." Shorter laughed nudging Eiji ribs "You sure you haven't got some catnip hidden anywhere Fly boy?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows earning a death stare from Ash as he pulled Eiji closer yet again.  

 Even though everyone outside of the gang knew Ash as the "famous teenage gang leader  criminal Ash Lynx" you never would've guessed it was him looking how he was acting now he had Eiji back by his side.  Anyone would just see a blonde teenage completely in love with the young , black haired boy who stood next to him.  Clinging onto Eiji's waist like a koala , staying with him  wherever they went ; standing at the bar , sitting with their friends at the now shot covered table or even when they were dancing , they were touching each other in some way. It wasn't like it was unwelcomed on Eiji's part either , he almost couldn't believe that he had Ash back. He promised himself that he'd return to the boy who kept his soul and now that boy was here right beside him , green eyes glistening under the bright lights of the club ,it was like something out of a fairy-tale. His arm wrapped securely around his waist , thumb slowly stroking the thin strip of skin that appeared when his shirt lifted. 

After a few more hours of singing , dancing and a few too many shots , the boys decided to make their way back to the penthouse,  Ash still hanging tightly onto Eiji's hand. The gang slugging behind them , clearly they had a little too much to drink considering their slow paced walking and incomprehensible  laughter between Bones , Cain and Lexii. "Come on boys. Lets get home , we've all had a night." Ash laughed waving a hand forward beckoning his gang to follow Eiji and him down the street, 

"Oh come oooonnn bosssss. Can we watch a movie when we get home!" Bones shouted from behind them , sounding like a child asking their parents for a new toy or candy at the store.  "Oh OH OH can we watch Grease pleaaassseeee Eijis first night back , its the perfect excuse to watch it boss pleaseeee" Cain added in , both running up between Ash and Eiji's linked hands , making them break apart momentarily ,  leaving Lexii behind them with Max , Alex and Shorter laughing their heads off. 

"You sound like children boys." Ash added,  Bones and Cian looked at each other , smirking slightly before they fell to their knees like children and started "crying"

"Moommmy , Daddddy pleasseeee. We'll be good" they laughed pretending to blubber , turning to Ash and Eiji in turn. Ash rolled his eyes and turned to Eiji with a questioning look, eyebrow raised. He couldn't believe how childish his boys were acting "World wide feared gang my arse" he mumbled as he felt Eiji pull away form his grasp. "Ohhh my poor boys, dont cry" Eiji dropped to the floor , hugging the boys and jokingly rubbed the boys backs like they were actual children  "Of course we can watch it, i'm sure Ash will even make you guys some popcorn" he turned back , looking back at a confused Ash over his shoulder , small smirk growing on his face, fuck he knew exactly how to corner Ash. 

"Fine. We can watch it." He murmured through gritted teeth , he'd had enough to deal with tonight already , he didn't need his boys acting up too. Eiji smiled back at Ash as he patted Bones and Cain's backs , all three of them chucking before he stood up and threaded his fingers back through Ash's once again , giving him a quick peck on the cheek.  Ash rolled his eyes again ushering his boys to get back up and stop looking ridiculous. " But Daddy's gonna have a fucking talk with Mommy when we get home about giving in to the kids" he peered at Eiji sarcastically squeezing his hand tight ,  making Bones and Cain start laughing at the offended look that had taken over Eiji's face 

"Hey who says i'm Mommy" Eiji retorted stepping backwards,  putting an arms difference between himself and Ash but still keeping their fingers interlocked. "Oni-chan"  He stifled a laugh hardly able to get through the sentence before Ash took his other hand and  slapped him playfully around the head.

"Oh no Mommy and Daddy are fighting again!" They heard Shorter shout moments before he crashed in between Ash and Eiji's linked hands , grabbing Bones and Cain by the arms and running off towards the penthouse like his life depended on it , only when they had disappeared around the corner when they heard him yell "IF WE GET THERE FIRST HE CANT DO ANYTHING TO STOP US!". 

"I swear its like having 10 kids all at once" Ash sighed when he saw Lexii and Max run after them , it was the unholy truth but Ash knew he wouldn't have it any other way. He would much rather have to deal with his boys' weird shenanigans everyday than go back to the life he left behind with Dino. Even though they were a complete pain in the arse. "And you wouldn't have it any other way" Eiji replied , kissing Ash's hand that was still intertwined with his before he strode forward following the path the boys had just ran down , pulling Ash with him. They were finally going home. Together.

**(A/N- This is 1000% what the relationship between me and my college mates is like. They are literally like my children , being mum is hard!")**

**\--- Back at the Penthouse---**

When Ash and Eiji eventually got back they were met with everyone already changed into their Pyjamas , camped out in the living room; gathering blankets , cushions , spare drinks they kept for special occasions and food from the kitchen.  "WELCOME HOME!" they yelled as Eiji entered the room, that's when they noticed all the banners and balloons that littered the living room, including party poppers placed "neatly" in the bowl on the table "We knew this plan would work. And hoped you'd bring Eiji back home afterwards" Alex explained. 

"Wow thanks guys" Eiji looked around. They did all this for him , just in the hope the plan would work. He looked like he was on the verge of crying , especially when Ash threw a lazy arm over his shoulders and rubbed his arm soothingly ,the overwhelming feeling  just got worse as more and more gang members slowly made their way forward and enveloped Eiji in a huge family hug. 

"Go on boys , get your PJ's on so we can finally start this movie night. Ash the clothes are just where you left them" Alex nodded at Ash , who Eiji noticed ears started to turn red and got a slight blush on his cheeks. "Come on Eiji ,lets go. Boys BEHAVE" he stated sternly , pointing a finger at everyone before he laughed ,pulling Eiji down the familiar corridor. 

When the got to Eijis old room it was like nothing had changed , like they pressed pause on this particular room but allowed the rest of the world to carry on as usual , Eiji gasped taking in the familiar sight "I couldn't change it. Its been like this since that night" Ash smiled from the doorframe, scratching the back of his neck.  Eiji looked around to where a small hole still remained in the wall where Blanca tried to shoot them "too many memories happened in here and I couldn't bring myself to  change it"

 "After all" Ash paused with a smirk , taking Eijis hands in his and placing them on his shoulders before putting his own firmly on Eiji's hips  "You made me a promise, and I kept this here for you if you ever decided to keep to that promise " brushing their noses together before leaning in once again for another kiss. To say kissing Eiji was still surreal was an understatement , it still felt like he was floating in a dream. He hardly wanted to open his eyes I fear that he'd open them  and Eiji would be gone again, a whole 13 hours away with his family. 

"Lets go boss , everyone will be getting suspicious if we take too long" Eiji laughed , walking over to the drawer he remember where Ash kept the spare shirt he always used to sleep in

"NEVER call me boss again, your my second after all " Ash replied waiting until Eiji went into the bathroom before he walked round the bed to get his Pyjamas out from under the pillow subtly. He didn't know if he wanted Eiji to know he'd been sleeping in here alone since the day he left , just hoping the next day he'd wake up and Eiji would be right there with him. 

 

"Its GREASE LIGHTNING... DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN YEH"

 "KEEP TALKING WOAH KEEP TALKING" 

Ash really didn't know how he ended up like this, in the living room of his penthouse surrounded by his best friends and brother (including Skipper and Sing) singing and dancing with leather jackets on to Grease. Where did he even begin with this. 

Sure the first 15 minutes  of the movie was fine , everyone was watching the movie with only the occasional mutter , but then. BUT THEN. the music began. It started off with summer nights , now because the boys had performed it earlier tonight and that was very very funny to watch Ash let it slide , especially when he was how Eiji's face lit up as he saw how much of the performance his boys remembered and snuggled into Ash's side more enjoying the performance . It was made even better now that they had added their leather jackets and scarves as they pulled the majority of the gang to help their performance "More accurate". He thought that would be the only sing along he'd have to enjoy (suffer through) because everyone took their seats again and the silence resumed but nope. Then Grease lightning came on and everyone came alive once again , including Eiji this time grabbing Ash's spare leather jacket from the kitchen chairs shrugged it on and started performing. 

"ILL GET THE MONEY ILL SEE YOU GET THE MONEY" 

"IT'S GREASE LIGHTNINNG DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN " 

"Soo what do you think Ash-u" Eiji asked when he came back after the song , leaning into Ash side the moment he hit the sofa again , not wanting to take the leather jacket off yet just because it smelled so familiar , so much like Ash. 

"Youre definitely borrowing that jacket more. Looks better on you than it does on me" slung his arm around Eiji's shoulders noticing how Eiji immediately slunk his arms around Ash's waist. He went back to rubbing his handover Eijis shoulders ,  feeling the soft leather underneath his fingers "and it'll show everyone who's your family" laughing when he felt the familiar silver cat scratch that marked the back of the leather jacket that had become a well known symbol for his gang. 

"I already know.  I can finally show everyone how much of a rugged bad boy my man is" He laughed looking back up at Ash from his position agaisnt Ash's shoulder who just laughed and scuffed up Eijis hair "who looked rugged now ?" he asked before settling back into the sofa eyes fixing back on the screen.

 

**ASH POV**

Not going to lie the film wasn't half bad , sure it wasn't as interesting as some of the spy movies were used to watching on our movie nights and very cliché for a musical. But just seeing how exited my boys and Eiji were every time a new scene came o made it all worth it , even Shorter , Alex and Max seemed to be enjoying themselves surrounded by blankets and left over popcorn from a food fight they'd had earlier. Eiji hasn't taken his eyes off the screen other than to check back at me every once in a while , every time he did I just squeezed him a bit tighter letting him know I was enjoying it.

  "My man" he said , does that mean he actually wants to be together?. He wants everyone to know I'm his man?. That I could do. I want him to stay here , with us but I know he was family back home. I guess he could go back and visit every once in a while , I was going to have to meet his parents and his sister at some point wasn't I?. If this was going to be official. 

Oh shit I never answered him. I didn't respond when he called me his man , oh shit have I messed this ip already. He's the one I want to be with. He's the one that I want. 

AS IF THE UNIVERSE WAS TRYING TO HELP ME the all too familiar end sing for grease came on. It was the climax of the fil , Sandy and Danny finally discovered that they cared about each other more than their clique's or what their friends would think. THANK YOU UNIVERSE I thought. I could answer him now , finally show him that he's the one that I want. 

(A/N - Yes i'm about to do exactly what you think i'm going to do. Again I dont own any of the songs mentioned in these fics and everything that the characters sing will be in **bold)**

Pulling him up from the sofa I walked up in front of the projector screen, with Eiji in hand making everyone look up in surprise. I pulled the jacket off him and handed him my signature jean jacket, ushering Eiji to put it on. "Ash what's happening?." he asked as he put on the jean jacket and rolled up the sleeves slightly. It was now or never I guess

"Tell me about it , Stud" I said along with Sandy popping the collar of my jacket just like Sandy did and the  boys helped as they wolf whistled when I followed Sandy's movement.  I sighed , shaking my head when they all got up to sing along with us , some discarding their leather jackets so they could be with Eiji and appear more "preppy". 

I should've known better than to try upstage Eiji , especially when its his favourite musical.

**"I got chills  
They're multiplying  
And I'm losing control  
Cause the power you're supplying  
It's electrifying"  **after he sang he fell to his knees exactly like Danny did on screen keeping that all too sexy smirk on his face. Okay Okumora I see, game on. 

**"You better shape up  
Cause I need a man and my heart is set on you"** I lunged forward and tugged on the lapels of Eiji's jean jacket pulling him closer to me , close enough so it would build anticipation but not close enough for us to kiss

**"You better shape up ,You better understand**. **To my heart I must be true"** Ruffling up my hair I backed up again , expecting him to follow me and truth be told my heart skipped a beat soon as he did. Face determined with MY jean jacket wrapped around his body , sleeves rolled up just below his elbows he was definitely my Danny Zuko. 

**"There's Nothing left  
Nothing left for me to do" **

**  3rd person POV **

Somehow they ended up in the kitchen. Eiji sitting on top of the kitchen island jean jacket thrown somewhere between the living room and kitchen ,  with the rest of the gang watching on from the living room , clearly not wanting to get in the middle of what ever the fuck is happening between them right now. Just happy with watching the two boys sing to each other. 

**"I better shape up  
Cause you need a man"** Eiji sang again leaning down to rest his arm around Ash's shoulder swinging his legs down in front of the counter  **  
"I need a man , Who can keep me satisfied"  
" I better shape up , If I'm gonna prove" **Eiji moves to put his legs either side of Ash's body , scuffing up the younger boys hair and resting his chin on top of it afterwards.

**"You better prove  
**

**That my faith is justified"**

**"Are you sure?"** He asked , smirking. He was diffidently enjoying this  **  
"Yes I'm sure down deep inside"** Ash replied , picking Eiji up from the counter and placed him back down on the ground , taking his hand again taking the reins and pulling him into the living room back in front of the movie projection for the final verse 

**"You're the one that I want  
You are the one I want  
Oh, honey  
The one that I want  
You are the one I want  
Oh, honey"**

He ushers for Shorter to stop the movie , he needed to do this last bit on his own. The movie and his friends could only go so far as to tell Eiji what he needed to tell him. Even though Eiji looked slightly confused when the music suddenly stopped and Ash was stood in front of him.

**"The one that I want . You are the one I want. Oh, oh, oh , honey"** He took Eiji's hands in his and lead him to the sofa , where they were sat cuddling no more than 10 minutes ago. Without the background music he was free to change the tempo slower so he could really put emotions into it.  Without another word Eiji pulled on Ash's leather jacket collar and crashed his lips into his , Ash could feel that spark again. That spark he hadn't felt for a long time until a few hours ago tonight. Eiji really brought back the Lynx's spark. 

**"Oh, you're the one I need Eiji"** he looked up into his eyes , those dark brown eyes he could get lost in , those eyes that he remembered to this day being filled with tears last time he saw Eiji all those years ago. Now he had him back , he could replace all those bad memories with happy ones of their new lives , surrounded by their friends. Their family they discovered and built together. 

  
**"I didn't know that until you came back but I know it now, oh yes indeed"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!.  
> I've had an idea for another fic for Banana Fish with the song I was originally going to use for this fic "See you again" but this one might not be so happy. But I'm more than willing to share it with you guys if you want it so let me know!.  
>  Sayonarama dudes , Luka <3

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the characters or the songs used in this fanfic. All rights go to the original owners and creators. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter guys!. Ill try get the next one up soon as possible , but college deadlines and Uni stuff are creeping up on me AGAIN!. I'm aiming to edit and update a new chapter every few days (if all goes to plan)  
> \- Luka <3


End file.
